


Corset

by Macaroons



Category: Free!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-21
Updated: 2014-08-21
Packaged: 2018-02-14 01:19:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2172513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Macaroons/pseuds/Macaroons
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Makoto is greeted home with Rin dressed in heels and a corset.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Corset

"R-Rin?"

His gym bag drops with a light thud on to floor by the entrance as he walks into the dim-lighted living room. Greeted with the sight of his partner, naked, except for a single piece of stiff cloth corset wrapped tightly around his middle, and the thin string tied hastily - but tightly - resting against his toned lower back. String long enough to gently dip between the other's arse crack. And the (3 inch, maybe 4) stiletto heels.

"Ah, you're home, Makoto," The redhead turns around, rotating on those sinful shoes (How is he still standing), away from the full-body mirror to face the male stood by the entrance. He seductively slides over to the male in slow, long strides. Making damn sure to sway those hips as he walks.

He brings his hand to cup the hollow of his neck as he stills in front of Makoto, leaning forward slightly to bring his lips closer to breathe in his ear. "So what do you think?" Rin purrs quietly, silkily in his ear. And Makoto can almost _hear_ the smirk bleeding in to is voice.

_"What do you think, Makoto?"_

_Bent in front of a shop's window, Rin asks a flushed Makoto. "Should we get it?"_

_"Ah... I-I think it's good," Makoto stuttered, diverting his attention towards the ground, his shoes._

_Rin continues examining the women's corset through the window, both boys unable to muster enough pride to walk into the actual store. "Only good? Don't you think it would look hot on me?" He glances at the taller boy, pointing at the object, before directing his attention back. "Fucking me while I'm wearing it."_

_"R-Rin, we should go somewhere else now!"_

_Straightening his back, he jokingly slaps Makoto on the arm lightly. Chuckling, "You don't have to be embarrassed," His hand stills and lingers on his arm, pulling away when he turns to walk away. "Come on, let's go." He smiles._

_Makoto walks gracefully back to his spot beside Rin and he can't help but notice how the redhead keeps glancing back towards the shops window._

Rin's unoccupied arm reaches out wind around Makoto's neck, pulling him in to steal a quick heated kiss before pulling back to lick his lips, moist from the kiss. "I think it's safe to say you're speechless because you like it?" He smirks.

Shaking himself out of his short trance, Makoto quickly wraps his own arms around Rin's back, pulling his body flush against his own, tangling his fingers around the knotted tie on the other's lower back. Hand snaking up his back to intertwine his fingers in the back if the male's head, before hastily slamming the male against the wall. Hand protecting the harsh impact of the action.

"Rin," Makoto breathes breathily into the other's ear. 

"Ah, Makoto?" Rin says back, wincing at the sudden wall colliding with his back. Arms coming around to wrap around Makoto's shoulders.

It takes a moment waiting for Makoto's reply, but when he speaks, he asks, "Why aren't you wearing pants?" A blush forming even harsher on his face than a few minutes ago.

"Is that what you're thinking right now?" Rin asks, laughing, "I'm in nothing but a corset and heels that I put on just for you, and you're wondering why I'm not wearing pants?"

He slides his knee up Makoto's thigh, lifting his leg up to fit against the brunette's hip, heel, tracing the back of Makoto's thigh.

Releasing the arm around Rin's back, he wraps a rough hand underneath his knee, pushing forward until said limb touches the wall behind them.

If one thing Makoto's glad of, it's that Rin's flexible. Years of swimming has made their body more accustomed to movement. And it has done nothing but made their sex life more, fun.

"Do you plan on fucking me against the wall?" Rin purrs again, nuzzling his nose against the other. Actions contradicting his words. Wincing when the grip under his knee tightens and Rin's sure that sensitive part of his body is going to bruise. With finger marks.

"Ah! No, no, that's not what I was doing," Recoiling from the male.

Rin braces his arms against the wall to keep his balance from the force of Makoto pulling away, dropping his leg suddenly and losing his balance.

"Am I making you uncomfortable?" Rin quietly asks, a hand coming down to hide himself where he is uncovered. Suddenly feeling ashamed. Pushing himself away from the wall, to walk to the couch where he discarded his clothes.

Frowning, Makoto turns towards the redhead's direction. "What? No, Rin," Was that the impression he was letting out? "Why would I be uncomfortable? Rin, I'm not ashamed of this. Of you. I was just, just a bit embarrassed, surprised. A good surprised. It was sudden and I wasn't expecting to come home to you dressed like this, half," Makoto swallows, not taking his eyes off Rin, "naked."

He's met with silence for a while, waiting for the other to say something, struggling as to what to say or do, himself. He watches as Rin's grip loosens on the wrinkled clothes, letting it drop gracefully back into it's former spot on the arm of the couch.

Chuckling, Rin takes a few steps towards Makoto, waiting for the latter to do the same.

The redhead wraps his arms around Makoto's neck, leaning forward to kiss him. The heels providing them equal height. "I know." he says as he feels arms lace behind his back, humming at the pressure of the other's holding him. "Will you fuck me now?"

Rin moves back, the back of his legs hitting the couch and he settles in the middle. Leaning back he spreads his legs wide, making more than enough room for the taller to settle in. He bends his knees, heels digging into the seat cushion and he brings a hand to rest over his crotch. Trying to be sensual but also trying to hold on to his pride. Being the only one nude in this large while the other is fully clothed. 

Rin would be lying if he said he wasn't feeling at least a little ashamed right now, feeling the blood rush to his head and he desperately tries to hide the flush forming high on his cheeks. He hopes Makoto strips soon. And it's like the other hears him, because Makoto quickly grabs the back of his shirt and pulls it over his head, his hair ruffled from the action.

Placing his arms on either side of Rin, he places a light, quick kiss on the side of Rin's head, right above his ear before leaning back and shifting his weight back to his legs to unbutton his pants. Rin reaches out to pull down the offending piece of cloth to the brunette's thighs, briefs coming down with it to reveal Makoto's arousal. And Rin touches it. Fingertip trailing gently from the sensitive tip that causes the other male to shiver in delight to the bottom of his balls. He smirks at the males reaction.

Makoto, apparently content with the way his pants hang, continues to let Rin have his way him, leans in to nibble shyly on the redhead's bottom lip. Tongue occasionally peeking out to lick at the light wound inflicted by his teeth and he grins at the low groan that escapes his lover.

Panting, Rin clutches Makoto's thigh, other halting his ministrations on his arousal to grab onto his arse. Pulling him closer, trying to gain more friction on his untouched yet hardening cock twitching against his tight covered stomach. "Fuck me," Rin breathes out, I matching his mouth from the other. "I want you in me." He continues as he pulls himself up, eyed slowly closing and he tests his chin on the male's shoulder. Reaching behind his back, he begins to tug on the string of the knot, making it tighter than loosening it.

As much as he likes the corset and how sexy it makes him look, he's unsure whether Makoto would be comfortable to fuck him with the it on. He gives up trying to untie it when he noticed he's just making it worse. String in tangles now.

Rin places a palm on Makoto's chest, halting his actions and he turns around, facing the couch on his hands and knees. "Help me untie this?" Rin asks, pointing a slender finger towards the knot, hips raising and he points his ass out innocently as he looks back with a questioning expression.

Makoto blushes, a tint of red high on his cheeks. "Ah, Rin," he says as he places his sweating palms over his hips, above the corset, "You are... So cute." When he notices the other male raising his eyebrows in shock from being called 'cute', he chuckles. Removing his hand from his hips, he grabs Rin's face, placing a quick across his cheek, "I think I want you to wear it while we do this. Do you have lubrication with you?"

"Ah, yeah. Yeah. It's in my jacket pocket, somewhere," Rin glances along the couch where his discarded clothes are but no sight if his dark swim jacket, then he spots the piece on the ground about 6 feet from them. He groans. "Let me get it. You sit there," he says, getting up and pointing at the spot where he was.

Grabbing the small packet of lube, he hastily tears it open with his sharp teeth and Makoto shudders at the sight, wondering how those teeth would feel sinking into his skin. Straddling Makoto, he pours the substance into his palm, tossing the now-empty packet on the floor and he tries to warm the lube as much as he can before reaching behind himself and pulling aside an arse cheek. Feeling the cool finger circle his own entrance, he slips a finger in, shuddering and groaning and twitching at the intrusion and he feels Makoto grab onto his upperarm with firm pressure to keep him steady. 

"How does it feel?" Makoto whispers, leaning forwards to Rin's ear, smirking to himself when the male shudders again. He latches his mouth to the other's collar bone, sucking a deep, purpling mark on the delicate skin, marking him.

Watching his partner continue his ministrations, Makoto admires the way Rin's face contort whenever he grazes that sweet spot inside himself. Feeling the male's hip move back and forth, Makoto suddenly remembers the condom.

Planning on getting one from the bathroom cabinet, he shifts on the couch, hands on Rin's hips to pull the male off, "Need to get a condom." Makoto murmurs soothingly when a needy whine escapes the other.

"We don't need one. You know we're safe." Rin breathes out slowly, "And this isn't the first time abandoning it."

Makoto stares at him for a moment before nodding, "Okay," he smiles. "Are you ready?"

"Yeah. Yeah," Rin breathes, nodding slowly, "I'm ready." He says as he readies himself to slide onto the other. Makoto has a tight grip on Rin's upper arms, holding him steady as the other slides inch by inch slowly down onto his cock, stilling for just a few seconds before continuing down until he sits fully on Makoto's thighs.

"...Just need a second," says Rin, panting harshly against the side of Makoto's neck, softly grazing his teeth against the delicate skin. So close to slicing the unmarked place. Makoto stills, trying not to move and to hurt his partner, until Rin gives him the sign to continue.

It takes a while for him to adjust to Makoto's size. Though this isn't his first time taking him, it still takes time to get used to it.

"Okay."

And Makoto thrusts up, surprising Rin and he has to cover his gasp into Makoto's neck. He starts to move himself, dropping down when Makoto thrusts up and their wet skin slaps against one another's every time their body connects. The slapping of skin and the low notes of their moans are the only sounds circulating around the house overriding the sounds of the soft 'tick tock' of the clock hung high on the opposite wall behind them.

Rin rocks back and forth on Makoto's lap when he stops thrusting into him, rolling his hips to reach that spot again inside him. He plants his feet into the couch cushions and places one hand on his partners shoulder. The other gripping tightly on the cushion behind Makoto. Rin levers himself, arching his back as much as he can with the corset still tightly on him and pushing his chest out. Head tilting back. And he convulses. Shocking Makoto underneath him. "Oh, God, Makoto,"

Listening to the silent plea to fuck him harder, Makoto grabs onto his hips, doing exactly what Rin wants him to do and he fucks up into him harder. Drowning himself in the other's moans and little whimpers of pleasure beside his ear, the sounds arousing him even more and he feels the signs of impending orgasm. Then he stops. Rin whines frustratedly, close to coming himself and he tried to move, to continue what they were doing before he was forced to stop. "- The hell, Makoto?" He pants. Moving his hips in tiny, tight circles, unable to relieve himself because of the grip on his hips. Dropping his forehead on the other's shoulder, he falls silent.

"Shh," Makoto shushes, comforting the redhead, "I want to try something." He kisses the side of Rin's head when he feels the other flop his head on him. Grabbing onto his arse, he stands up, lifting the male and he quickly shifts his hands to grab Rin's thighs. Strains to hold him up.

Lifting his head, Rin gasps.

"What the heck are you doing?!" Rin shouts, surprised. "Makoto, let go! I'm heavy!" His arms are tightly wrapped around Makoto's neck, gripping his own wrist with a sharp pinch, trying to refrain from hitting the male under him as to not lose balance as the other struggles to carry him. His eyes are squeezed shut tightly together as Makoto continues to walk to God-knows-where when all Rin wants right now is to come.

They come to a stop and Rin opens his eyes, the cold feeling of the wall touching his back. Hazily, Rin looks around, they hadn't walked very far. "What?" He slowly asks.

Makoto gives a tired chuckle, "I wanted to try this standing up."

"Are your arms okay? I could have walked myself."

"I'm fine, I meant it to be a romantic gesture." Makoto replies with a gentle smile. "Was it good?"

Surprised, Rin replies with "Idiot," Looking away he mumbles a quick "Of course."

Aware that Makoto is still in him, he tries to grind his hips down, leaning his weight against the wall as a leverage. But before he's able to create friction, Makoto pulls him off his cock and sets the male on his legs, turning the limp body to face the wall. He hears a quiet sound of surprise escape the other and he grabs a firm hold on Rin's hips, lining himself in front of his entrance again and he pushes in slowly. Wincing at pleasure at the warm and tight pressure encasing his arousal. The thought that makes everything more arousing is the fact that the person's he's sliding into is Rin. Smiling at the thought, he kisses at the tense back of his lover, a sign of comfort and to calm the male.

Rin takes in a deep breathe in as he feels Makoto slide back into him, bracing his hands against the wall, he thrust back onto the taller boy, sighing on relief as he slowly feels the pleasure surge slowly but surely up his spine and the arousal pooling in his lower stomach. He stills as he bites his bottom lip at the sudden hard thrust from the man behind him. Sliding his palm down the wall, Rin lifts his hand to his neck, palming his moist skin before sliding his fingers to tangle into his hair, gasping at the heat surrounding them. Releasing his hair, he continues sliding his hand down his body until he reached his nipple. Giving the hard nub a teasing touch, he released a quiet moan, pinching the nub and rolling it on his fingertips.

The sweat continues to slide down Makoto, droplets trickling down his neck, his back, his legs. He grunts silently as he thrusts into Rin, the loud, wet sound of skin slapping skin is heard throughout the living room. A hands slaps onto Rin's back, the bottom of his palm hitting the corset still tied tightly against his body.

"Mako, I'm close, I'm so close."

And suddenly Rin feels an arm lift an and aching heeled-leg, turning his body sideways as his leg is maneuvered over his lover's shoulder and his body is quickly unbalanced. He shoots an arm out to wind around Makoto's neck to stay balanced and he notices his lover's arm balancing himself against the wall. At the change of angle, his prostate is hit and a loud moan escapes his lips, shoulder against the wall and he reaches forward to grip his leaking, throbbing arousal.

Leaning his head closer to the redhead, he captures his lips in a deep, open-mouthed kiss. All heat and saliva and teeth and tongue. And Makoto feels the vibration from Rin's moan as he orgasms, body shaking and the shorter's leg gives out just as Makoto comes. Gripping Rin's waist as best he can to hold the man up, he continues to pump himself into the limp male, body twitching erratically as Makoto continues to strike his sensitive and still very tender prostate making the redhead curl his toes. Makoto stills as his own climax claims him, mouthing at Rin's neck as he shudders through the spasms rocking his body.

"Hm..." Rin hums, feeling Makoto's softening cock slip out of him. They slide down the wall together, falling gently to the floor as they twist their bodies to fit each other in their arms. They settle in a position with Rin's arms wrapped around Makoto's neck and the latter's wrapped behind Rin's waist, legs stretched and bent beside each other.

"I love you," says Rin, breathlessly. Eyes closed, long lashes resting on his cheek as he leans closer to rest his forehead on the other's.

Both are still panting, light breaths out of their mouths. Makoto brushes his lips against Rin's, a feather-light tease, unspoken words spoken through the small action. Fingers toying with the thin corset ribbon, Makoto, smiles, the kind of smile that a person shows only to the person they love.

"I know."


End file.
